shopkins_join_the_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
QBT Tara! And The Green One-Eyed Monster From Underwater!
QBT Tara! And The Green One-Eyed Monster From Underwater! was released in April 4, 1997 on VHS by Everland Entertainment. The episode begins with Teeni 1 and his brother Tiny 2 seeing what appears to be a comet. Becky and Gracie Birthday Cake, who staff an early-warning radar station, alert QBT Tara of an approaching alien. QBT Tara begins to search for the alien, but gives up after finding nothing. Meanwhile, Lil' Blaze and Apple Blossom are having a tea party at Blaze's house. Blaze decides to take his father's prized "Art Bigoti" bowling plate for his teddy bear, saying that since it is a special bear, it deserves a special plate. While trying to retrieve it, he accidentally breaks the plate. The tennis ball-sized alien "Spiltimus Milkimus" (Spilt Milk, for short) emerges and convinces Blaze to lie to his dad claiming, "A little fib couldn't hurt anybody." Blaze lies to his dad and claims that Apple kicked the soccer ball and broke the plate. Blaze's dad believes him, but Blaze soon discovers that every time he lies, his "little fib" grows larger and larger. He and Spilt go downtown where Apple, Teeni 1, and Fran form an angry mob and confront him about blaming Apple. When Blaze tells a lie about alien cows coming to earth and destroying the plate, Spilt Milk grows to be a 50-foot tall giant who holds Blaze prisoner and uses his pencil to wreak a quarter of havoc and destruction in the city. QBT Tara is then summoned and is forced to pursue Spilt and Blaze in his Tara-Mobile as it tries to escape by climbing to the top of the 100-foot tall water tower. QBT Tara transforms the Tara-Mobile into the Tara-Plane and flies into the indigo-colored sky. He then ejects above Spilt but is grabbed and squeezed until one of his plungers pops out. As Spilt starts to eat QBT Tara as QBT Tara kicks and screams, QBT Tara's butler, Alfred (Lucy Juice Box), informs him that Blaze is the only one who can stop Spilt. Blaze then admits the truth about his lies to his parents (who are watching from below) and as he tells the truth, Spilt shrinks into nothing but air. Blaze then apologizes to his parents and everyone else. Silly Song: Replaced with a QBT Tara music video. John 8:32b: The truth will set you free. Cast *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber *QBT Tara as LarryBoy *Lucy Juice Box as Archibald Asparagus as Alfred *Lil' Blaze as Junior Asparagus *Apple Blossom as Laura Carrot *Sour Milk (The Grossery Gang) as Small Fib *Spilt Milk as Fib with Feet *Spilt Milk with pencil (After Party (Part 3)) as Giant Fib *Rosie Bloom as Dad Asparagus *Tiara Sparkles as Mom Asparagus *Fran Pancake as Lenny Carrot *Teeni 1 as Percy Pea *Tiny 2 as Li'l Pea *Anna Pajamas as Scooter *Becky Birthday Cake as Jimmy Gourd *Gracie Birthday Cake as Jerry Gourd *Celeste Zest Cake as Mr. Nezzer QBT Tara Theme Song Cast: *Carrie Oki as Asparagus Singers *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy Category:List